


Cookie Dough

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Late Night Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best piece, and I struggled writing it. I have hard time writing happy consensual stories. I also had a really horrid day, and wrote this at 3 am. The smut isn't amazing but I think the message is more important. I hope you all enjoy. :)

A rich smile was spread like across your face like buttercream frosting. You had pranced in a tiny circle with your indigo bowl stirring the contents with a furious integrity. 

 

Today was a very special day; well everyday you spent with Zen was special, so you had decided this was an extraordinary day. It was your first Valentine's day you'd be spending with him.

 

In tradition you had decided to bake him chocolate chip cookies. You knew he had to try to keep his physique for acting, but it was okay for him to indulge on these rare occasions. 

 

He had left early this morning, before you awoke and long before the sun rose over the horizon. Zen had to be on set at an ungodly hour at the request of his director who wanted to spend the afternoon with the sweetheart of his own. This tugged at your heart strings, but the nonetheless only made you more determined to bake a delectable batch of simplistic cookies for him.

 

Your whisk had slammed against the bowl a bit harder than you anticipated. It was almost knocked from your own hands, but you manage to grip it before it could betray you and crash into the ceramic tiles of the kitchen floor.

 

A sigh fled from your lips. Your eyes glanced at the clock in a bored way. 

 

It was far later than you had thought. Time had eroded by in a rapid fashion. The ticks of the second hand on the clock mocked you with their irritating consistency.

 

Zen would come home soon. Your dough wasn't even mixed in the thorough manner, and Zen was beginning if not already heading home. Your face contorted and idiotic tears wanted to escape your eyes.

 

You shook your head, blunt bangs swaying with. You had to stay focused and determined! This was suppose to be a gift for Zen, not a barrel of anxiety for you.

 

A cool sweat had wormed its way above your brow. Your hands began to beat and stir the whisk in all cardinal and unknown directions to combine the dry and wet ingredients.

 

An impatient finger dipped into the batter, scooping the malleable dough. Your tongue licked it; the sweet flavor paraded in your mouth.

 

Turning fast on your heels, you placed the bowl on the marble counter. The bag of chocolate chips sat next to it. You tore it open grabbing massive handfuls that overflowed like excess water from a dam. 

 

The coffee toned chips littered the beige batter, whisk stirring again.

 

A triumphant grin engulfed your face. You'd easily be able to finish these cookies before he arrived home. All you had to do was form them into tiny spheres and pop them in the oven.

 

Placing the whisk aside and reaching for the insides of the bowl you couldn't stop but feel so jittery. A gentle breeze fluttered the thin fabric of your chiffon skirt, and warm palms snaked under your garnet apron.

 

The familiar tickle of long hairs dragged against the right side of your visage and ear. "I'm home babe." A tender voice lulled, palms now massaging the exposed flesh underneath of the scanty apron.

 

His digits were demanding against the skin of your stomach, trailing up and down. His abdomen was pressed against your back. You could feel yourself being pushed closer and closer into the uncomfortable edge of the counter. He had nuzzled your head, and held you close. You were off-guard, and bit taken back his silent arrival. Were you too distracted with the silly endeavor of making cookies for him, or was he secretly a ninja now?

 

"You're so cute babe. Were you going to make me cookies?" He coaxed. Your face softened, "I was.. I was hoping to be finished before you had gotten home.."

 

His calloused fingers began to go a bit higher, but had retracted now brushing against the hem of your mini skirt. "And were you wearing this all morning? Just for me I assume." He laughed with a darkened sincerity.

 

Your face flooded with a flushed flamingo blush. You couldn't answer in coherent words. He had you wrapped around his finger, and you knew that.

 

His long arm extended for the tranquil bowl resting on the counter, "May I?" He inquired. You could only nod to respond too flustered to function. Zen's finger had dipped in the batter just as yours did, and dolloped it on his tongue. You could see it deteriorating from the saliva with the vague angle you had of him. 

 

He cocked his head back to face yours. A cheeky smile, and creased eyes. "It's so good (Name).." He had paused grabbing your wrist.

 

You had to raise your neck to see him. A genuine smile was on his face leaving you relieved. "But it's not what I wanted to taste today." He continued.

 

Jaw left slack, you wanted to crumble under his charm. He was too nonchalant about these requests at times, and it left you in stark embarrassment. 

 

Zen's thumb brushed against your opened lips. "If you'll let me babe.." He cajoled. "Of course.." You replied with trepidation and slight shame. He had persisted to caress your left cheek lovingly. His unoccupied arm snaking around your waist. 

 

Your knees had begun to wobble, and you crouched down from the pressure. His eyes flickered with concern, but seeing his pity you averted his gaze.

 

You didn't need him to feel guilt for yearning for you. You lusted for him too, but felt like a spoiled child. Your own personal insecurities loomed in every cobweb in your mind. 

 

He had crouched down in front of you. "Babe.. I'm sorry.. Do you-"

 

"No!" You had interrupted him. A pout smothered your torn face, "I want to.." You had whispered.

 

He nodded in a perplexed agreement, "Then lay down." He commanded, ruby eyes hazing with a haunting glaze of sexual desire.

 

Your back melted with the floor, thighs spread. You had still refused to meet his dazed eyes. You had thought you didn't deserve to gawk at him. 

 

You were acting like a petulant child whose mom agreed to buy them the toy if they did their homework. A sour expression plastered on your face. 

 

The warmth of his padded fingers etched their way onto the frigid skin of your thighs. They crawled up like rays of sunshine. He had slipped his fingers around the stereotypical laced scarlet panties you had decided to wear. They hooked greedily, and tugged them down.

 

Hot breath coated your clit, his tongue teasingly flicking over it. You muted your groans. He had trailed the wet appendage lower prodding at your welcoming folds already drenched from him. You could have sworn that he had chuckled.

 

His relaxing palms pressed your thighs further apart, tongue dipping inside you. You had squirmed indulgently. 

 

"You." Slurp. "Taste so sweet (Name)."

 

Biting your lips you chose to ignore him. He had taken your defiance as a personal attack. Swirling around inside of your body he taunted you. Every single stroke made you want to whimper in pleasure.

 

He had kept going, persevering through the walls of your childish antics. He was suppose to be enjoying the cookies you were going to bake for him today, and then you were the icing on top of the cake. Now it was the inverse way around. He was eating you out instead of your cookies. It was petty, but you had stressed over those for him.

 

In the ocean of your sugary thoughts you didn't notice that Zen had stopped sucking on you. His absence was replaced in due time with shock.

 

You finally had lifted your head to see him looking a bit hurt and melancholic. A hot sweat hovered over his brow. Silver bangs scattered in a sloppy manner.

 

"Zen.." You whimpered rubbing your thighs together. You had regretted ignoring his pleasant intentions. Left dripping and craving him to be inside of you. Whining his name, your own fingers began to reach for your folds.

 

But firm hands had gripped your own. Longing.

 

"Let me." He persuaded, reaching into his tight black pants with a neglected erection.

 

You closed your sorrowful eyes. You were so selfish (Name). You can't have all of the cake and it eat it too.

 

The tip of his member wedged between you, one generous stroke and he had filled your aching cunt. Your lips trembled as he bucked his tired hips against your womanhood. Pathetic moans fluttered from your mouth. 

 

"I'm so sorry.." You breathed. He had ignored you hands gripping at your waist. He had seemed so frustrated. And it was all your fault.

 

Those tears that had wanted to combust when time fled from your wandering mind now began to erupt. Your body had bounced from his hard movements, an ugly mix of harrowing cries, and satisfied moans sung through the thick air. 

 

Each stroke had made you feel his own pathetic sadness. You grieved together, but felt so isolated.

 

Both of you weren't done cooking. Just like the dough on the counter; incomplete.

 

"I love you babe.." He grunted.

 

Those simple words were enough to console your inelegant tears. The agitation was still laced in his linguistics, but it was progress from the depleting silence.

 

Your arms extended, cupping his solemn face as he pierced through you. A content smile sat on his porcelain face. 

 

That enough was almost enough to send you into complete sexual nirvana. The nerves in your stomach tightened, and your chest bent back. You had arched for him, longing for those last few strokes to send you over the edge.

 

Tightening around his throbbing member you yelped. Your cum had coated him, and he took a few more charitable, fluid movements to release inside of you.

 

His seed was warm and dripped down the canvas of your thighs. He had pulled out, and stuffed himself back into the confines of his pants.

 

Zen had hovered over your body, that content smile now evolved into a cheerful grin.

 

He had given you a chaste kiss on yours lips, before getting up.

 

Bewildered you lifted your head to see where he went.

 

Only to find him sucking on a spoon of unbaked dough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! If you enjoyed feel free to leave me any comments, questions, or concerns. I'll always respond. Also if you all would be so kind, maybe you'd like to check out my other fic that is my pride and joy. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you all so much once again! <3


End file.
